Since You're Unique
Since You're Unique is the sixth episode of season 1 and the sixth episode of Special Sisters. It premiered on February 8th, 2015. Plot The episode begins at the door of the Traball school, where Karla comes to tell Kimberly that she's very happy because she's going to do a homework with the boy she's in love with, and if everything goes well, she'll be able to ask him out. Kimberly asks how she did it, and Karla replies that the two of them were the only ones left without a team, because she had worked to make everyone have a partner except for them. Karla also tells Kimberly that maybe she knows how to plan things like her sister, and Kimberly responds: "It's true, your plan is good, you're now like me. Now you have to finish the plan to date that boy, and if you want, I'll help you". Karla says she agrees. At the girls' home, Kimberly informs her parents that Karla will bring a boy home to do a homework. Karla then comes home and tells her classmate that they can do the homework in her room. The parents tell them: "If you have any questions, you can count on us. And you have all the time you want to do your homework". Karla and her partner go to Karla's room, and the homework is to represent a molecule of atoms with balls and sticks to join the balls. The boy tells Karla that they have to start with the ball which has a cross, but Karla is only looking at her partner because she's in love with him, so she isn't very focused. In the living room, her parents ask Kimberly if that boy is Karla's boyfriend, and Kimberly says no. The parents say they've observed the way Karla looks at her partner, and it shows that she's in love with him. Kimberly says that's true, but neither she nor Karla don't know if the boy corresponds to this feeling. In Karla's room, the partner tells her that two sticks have to be stuck in a red ball, and then connect the red ball with a blue ball with another stick. Karla, who had been doing the homework very slowly, looks at the instructions and finishes doing the homework quickly in a few seconds. The boy tells Karla: "You surprised me one more time, since you're unique". Karla doesn't know what to say, and inadvertently says: "Your face is so beautiful…" and the boy blushes and replies: "Actually, you're beautiful too, but I didn't know that you like me too". Karla is surprised because the boy corresponds to her feeling, and simply says: "I…" but the boy approaches Karla and kisses her. In the living room, Kimberly tells her parents that no noise is heard in Karla's room, but her parents respond that she shouldn't get involved in her sister's affairs. Karla and the boy leave the room with a box where the homework is saved, and says: "We're finished". The boy says goodbye to Karla and the others, and Karla just waves her hand and says nothing. Kimberly doesn't understand what's happening. The next day, at the Traball school, Kimberly sees Karla taking the hand of her partner, and the two are talking and laughing. Kimberly goes to her classroom, and meets her friend. The friend tells Kimberly that she thinks Karla is dating a boy, but she isn't sure. Kimberly will ask Karla what's happening, and the teacher comes to do the maths subject. When the lessons are over, Kimberly meets Karla and asks her about her co-worker, and Karla responds: "Our work has the highest grade. And another thing: my co-worker is now my boyfriend". Kimberly tells her that she has successfully finished the plan, and Karla says she's very happy and will inform her parents about her boyfriend. At the girls' home, Karla tells her parents that the partner who came home the day before is now her boyfriend, and she's very happy with him. Her parents congratulate their daughter for having a boyfriend, and Karla says they'll go out for dinner on Saturday night. Her parents agree, but they tell Karla that she must go home before 20 o'clock. Karla accepts, grabs her mobile phone and goes to her room to call her boyfriend. Kimberly starts watching television with her parents. When Karla has just spoken with her boyfriend, Kimberly and Karla go to Kimberly's room. Karla tells her sister that she has a boyfriend before Kimberly, and Kimberly says that maybe she isn't so lucky with love, and in this Karla wins. On Saturday, Karla is putting on make-up to go out with her boyfriend. Her parents come to tell Karla if they're prepared to have dinner in a restaurant alone and without any adult, since they're only 10 years old. Karla says that if they have any problems, they'll call them. Kimberly tells her sister to enjoy dinner. Karla's boyfriend comes home, and grabs Karla's hand and the couple leaves. Kimberly says she'll be out too, and she'll be back soon. In the restaurant, Karla and her boyfriend start their dinner, and the two are enjoying their meeting together. Meanwhile, Kimberly goes by underground to the Pulá building, with an unknown feeling. When Kimberly arrives at Pulá, she meets Admiral 19, who says: "I knew you'd come". In the restaurant, Karla is explaining things to her boyfriend, and asks him if he has any interest in knowing the Earth. Her boyfriend replies that he has always had an interest in strange and different things. In Pulá, Admiral 19 asks Kimberly how she and her sister are doing, and if there's anything new. Kimberly says that Karla now has a boyfriend, and then talks to him about their different DNA. Admiral 19 says he figured it was something like that, and then tells her he knows she stole a projector hologram device. Kimberly asks him if she has to return that object, and Admiral 19 says no, but she has to be very careful. Kimberly says this object also makes people invisible, and Admiral 19 says he already knows. In the restaurant, Karla and her boyfriend finish their dinner and Karla says she has enjoyed this moment very much, and her boyfriend says the same, kisses her and they say goodbye. Karla returns home, where she meets Kimberly, who wants to tell her something very important. The two girls go to their room, and Kimberly tells her sister that she went to the Pulá building due to a premonition, and there was Admiral 19. Karla asks what he has said, and Kimberly says that they've been talking about the discoveries of the last months since they met, and that he knows that they have the hologram projector. Karla asks if he's angry about this, and Kimberly says no, but it seems Admiral 19 knows a lot about them. Kimberly asks her sister how the dinner went, and Karla replies that it was a good meeting, and they agreed that they'll go out again another day. Kimberly goes to her room to lie on the bed. Then he gets a call from Admiral 19, who tells Kimberly that whenever she wants to speak with him, she can call him. Kimberly agrees, and Admiral 19 says he has to do a mission, and disconnects the communicator. In Karla's room, Kimberly comes in and asks if she's sleeping. Karla says no, and reminds her that the next day there's no school, and they can sleep all morning. Kimberly returns to her room, and Karla says in a low voice "I love you…" thinking about her boyfriend, and goes to sleep. Kimberly also goes to sleep, and the episode ends. Category:Episodes ca:Ja que ets única es:Ya que eres única fr:Puisque tu es unique gl:Xa que es única it:Poiché sei unica pt:Já que és única ro:Fiindcă eşti unică ru:Так как ты единственная